Fire Dragon Smash!
by SHSL Phantom Thief
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya turned four years old, his quirk manifested. He was excited! He could be a hero! Now he could be like his dad, the Fire Dragon Hero, Igneel! Now if only Kaachan can control herself. Izuku/Harem. Fem!Katsuki. Fem!Shoto.
1. Really, Kaachan?

A/N: Sorry about TND my dear followers, but hopefully this will make up for my four month neglect.

* * *

**Chapter One: Really, Kaachan**

Izuku Midoriya, fourteen years old, was writing in his journal, one that is titled, in his own handwriting. He was writing down his observation from this morning, a villain attack involving the debut of a new hero, Mt. Lady. The rest of his class, 3-A of Aldera Junior High School, was quite rowdy though.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, students! I know you're all excited for the end of the year." the teacher said in an attempt to calm the energetic teens. "Graduation is just around the corner. You all need to start thinking about your future endeavors. Ah, who are we kidding, you've all got your eyes on the hero course, right!?"

He had finally gotten them to calm them down, only for all of them to activate their quirks and got rowdy. Again.

"Don't lump them with the likes of me and my Izukun!" Screamed a blonde bombshell of a firecracker. Katsuki Bakugou was a very pretty girl with short sandy blonde hair and a very soft face that went with her petite figure well.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya is wanting to go to UA as well, is that right?"

Izuku looked up from his writing, only to see a blonde missile launch towards him. He felt arms and legs wrap around him and deep crimson eyes looking into his with a lustfully proud look.

"Good job, Izukun. Now why don't we ditch these extras and I can give you a pre-graduation celebration" Katsuki then moved in for a kiss with her eyes closed...only to be met with a taste of scaley palm.

**_Izuku Midoriya_**

**_Quirk: Dragon Slayer; He can eat fire, and use it from his hands, feet, and lungs. To protect his limbs, he also has red scales on his hands and feet._**

"Kaachan, I know you like me, and you're my very best friend, but what did I say about saying stuff like that?" Izuku spoke with exasperation.

Katsuki then pouted. "Not to in public. But it's your fault more than mine! When you got your quirk, I just couldn't help it! You were so cool with it, even if your personality didn't match. It just made you cuter. And then you got beaten with a puberty tree, not stick, and you got hot! It was kind of hard not to be that way around you."

As Katsuki continued her rant, Izuku's face turned bright red, which triggered his quirk causing his breath to light his head on fire. "REALLY, KAACHAN!?"

The bell finally rang, saving Izuku and signalling the end of class at the same time. Katsuki just walked out, glancing at him with a sultry smirk before leaving the classroom with her smartphone in her hand.

At the same time, Izuku got a message. It was from Kaachan. His blush didn't stop. In fact, it got brighter. "**_REALLY, KAACHAN!?_**"

* * *

A/N: Sorry my followers, I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging on TND and then slapping you with a MHA one on top of that. To be honest, I wasn't expecting the positive feedback on it. It is my first story after all. I was half expecting a thorough ass reaming with how bad some of you would call my story.

Now that the apologies are out of the way time for some rules regarding this particular story:

1) Izuku (I will not call him Deku. It is an insult and should not have become something positive) will not receive OFA.

2) Fem! Katsuki is OOC and very thirsty for Izuku.

3) It is a harem w/some trans girls.

4) Flames, as always, will be ignored

5) Izuku was never bullied because he was never quirkless. Because of this, his positive influence on Katsuki lowered her arrogance to believing that she is strong but there are always people stronger than her, including Izuku, who will be at Natsu's level right around the Grand Magic Games arc. But she is still just Bakubitch (I don't like the original) with a softer side, and one that the thirst is real.

6) The only Fairy Tail elements are Izuku's quirk (Fire Dragon Slayer magic), Hisashi's Hero Name (Igneel, the Dragon who taught Natsu), and Fem!Shouto's personality after the Sports Festival (basically Izuku's own Juvia[God I love her])

And now for the Harem List:

1)Ochaco

2)Katsuki

3)Shouko (Fem!Shouto)

4)Mina

5)Toga

6)Tooru (Best Girl! Also Trans Headcannon)

7)Tsuyu

8)Melissa

9)Pony

10)Itsuka

11)Nejire

12)Momo

13)Kyouka (2nd Best Girl)

14)Whoever is highly recommended


	2. Every little thing is gonna be All Might

A/N: Here's the Second Chapter. Most of the comments I have been getting, both here and on AO3, have been telling me to make longer chapters so hopefully this chapter will be longer than my last few.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Every little thing is gonna be All Might**

Izuku was walking home from school, his face still red from his childhood friend/crush sending him a rather embarrassing photo.

"Geez, Kaachan. Why does she constantly do that. She knows I'm not ready for that stuff. So weird. Also, where did she even get that stuff, she's fifteen?" he mumbled.

As he was going through all the ideas onto why his best friend decided to buy an unusual outfit, he didn't notice a small manhole cover move slightly, with a slime like substance rushing out.

"A medium invisibility cloak. Thanks kid, your my hero. When I take over your body, I will be able to get away from _him_ scot free! So stay still and _die _like a good little boy" said a deep, gargley voice, right next to Izuku's ear, before a cold, to him anyway, slimy feeling covered his upper body.

'Damn it! He's going in my mouth and suffocating me! I can't breath or use my flames with him blocking my breath attacks! Is this how it ends? Not being able to fight back while this creep gets away with my body?' Izuku thought, not noticing a manhole cover exploding behind him.

**"Have no fear! For I am here!" **spoke a familiar voice.

"Damn, I thought I lost him! Die, Hero!" the sentient slime person, now that Izuku got a look at him, bellowed.

The slime villain then shot a wet ball in the shape of a fist at the direction of the voice.

**"NOT TODAY VILLAIN! TEXAS...SMASH!"** Izuku then felt a massive storm-like wind that suddenly blew the slime villain off of him. He takes a big gulp of air as soon as he is able, then starts to cough a little, gasping for air.

**"Are you okay, young man?" **the voice asked with a hint of concern.

Izuku just holds out his index finger, indicating that he just needs a moment, while dry heaving. It takes him a minute but he finally gets his breathing under control.

"Yes sir, I'm fine thank...you..." Izuku starts before he looks up to see the number one professional hero, All Might

**"That is good to hear, young man! If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you just boil him away? I noticed that he started to steam up around your mouth when he first attacked you!"** All Might asked unknowing of the teen's sparkling look.

When Izuku didn't answer, the veteran hero turned around only to be surprised by the wide grin and the sparkling eyes.

"ALL MIGHT! THIS IS SO COOL! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN, CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?" Izuku yelled, surprising the large man.

**"HAHAHAHA! It's always nice to meet a fan, of course young man. Who should I make it out too?" **All Might said, amused.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, sir!" Izuku stuttered to get out.

**"Midoriya, huh? Any relation to the Fire Dragon Hero, Igneel?" **The man asked, curious.

"Yeah, he's my dad. After you, of course, he's my favorite. He's always busy with his hero work, but I know he tries very hard, and makes time when he can." the teen said. "I hope to be a great hero like you and him someday! Me and my childhood friend are aiming for UA next year, the hero course is definitely our goal."

**"So your the little salamander that he's always going on and on about! It nice to know that I met my good friends son. But you still didn't answer my question young man. Why didn't you use your quirk to free yourself?"** the man asked, curious.

"Oh, that. He tried to suffocate me, and since my quirk relies on my lungs, he was unknowingly keeping me from using my quirk effectively" the greenette responded.

**"Makes sense. I see that you also tried to fight back regardless of the weakness imposed on you. That is a great quality to see in a future hero." **All Might praised, **"Now, I hate to cut this meeting short, but I must get this guy to the authorities. I wish you luck in your future endeavors, Young Midoriya."**

"Thank you very much, sir. I hope that your rein as the Symbol of Peace is long and prosperous." Izuku said, waving towards his idol, before turning around and walking towards his apartment.

He didn't know that this meeting, would be the start of his journey to be the Flame of Hope that lights the future.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 2 of Fire Dragon Smash, ladies, gentleman, and non-binary homies. Sorry this took so long to finish I had started it on my crappy phone app a literal month ago and just couldn't do anything proper with out messing everything up so bad. So I did a smarter thing and bought a laptop when I got paid.


	3. I am here with a fire in my belly!

A/N: Happy birthday, Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata! I also finally have motivation to write a new chapter. Yeeeeah, sorry about that guys. I didn't think that it would take this long to find it. Depression est a bitch, especially when it wants to interfere with any progress on something that I enjoy doing. But enough of that! Time to get down to business. One quick actual note about the last chapter and the time between it and this one. Izuku never attached to All Might's leg when they had their conversation therefore there was no slime villain that attacked Katsuki, and Toshinori already acknowledged Izuku as soon as he saw that he showed restraint in dealing with the villain when he was attacked. So no slime bastitch (channeling my inner Boomstick there sorry [That's right, I watch Death Battle. Duel Me]) attacked Soft Kaachan. Without further ado, time to start the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I am here! With a fire in my Belly!**

Izuku just couldn't contain his excitement! He not only got confirmation from the Number One Professional Hero, but praise as well! Kaachan _had _to know about it. He just finished sending the text to his best friend before he walked into his apartment.

"Tadaima! Mom, Dad, are you guys here?" He called out.

"In the kitchen, son," His mother, Inko, yelled, a bit muffled by the walls.

"Mom, Mom! I've got something so exciting to tell you!" he exclaimed as he ran to the kitchenette, "I met All Might, and he was every bit as impressive as Dad said he was! He splattered a villain with a slime quirk against the underpass with gale force winds that he made with his fist, it was so cool!"

"That's wonderful dear! It seems like you had an exciting day," Inko replied.

"I'm home. Man am I beat," a voice called out from the door, "Inko, Izuku, you guys home?"

"Yeah, Dad, I just got home myself." Izuku yelled from his seat.

Suddenly, a giant of a man walked through the door way, looking like he just ran a few hundred miles. He had a dragon-like appearance, with scales matching the color of Izuku's own hands and feet, as well as a large snout that showed rows of sharp teeth that one would find on predator. His attire was a bit disheveled, with tears in his skin tight shirt that held a flame motif, and matching trousers that seemed to wear away at the end.

"Inko, I need to send my costume back to the support company again. Had to deal with an old yakuza thug that quirk allowed him to recreate any blade he had ever come in contact with. He was just the worst," he said, "Hey, kiddo, how was school?"

"It was fine, Dad. We had to write down what we wanted to do in the future. I, of course, chose being a hero like you and All Might, with my fall back being a firefighter, or detective. Of course, Kaachan was proud of the fact that her and I passed the mock exam for UA. She then launched herself at me and asked if we could, and these are her words not mine, 'have a pre-graduation celebration'. I promptly shoved my hand in her face and said no."

"I thought that I told Mitsuki to control that girl," Inko sighed with exasperation, "I swear Katsuki is worse than her mother when she was that age!"

"Yup. I'm glad our son gets most of his personality from you when you were younger," the man replied, "I don't know what we would do if we had a son that thought between his legs."

Izuku's face immediately matched his hands, which was covering said face, along with his now on-fire hair, "Dad!"

Inko followed suit, "Hisashi!"

The draconic man, Hisashi just chuckled with his deep voice, "Glad I can still fluster you two. Now, I'm gonna hit the showers and relax a bit for dinner. Speaking of which, what's on the menu, dear?"

"Curry and fish. With a whole bottle of Tobasco sauce for you, dear. And Ghost Peppers for Izuku," Inko replied as she calmed herself, glaring at her husband.

Just as Hisashi walked towards the shower, his son decided to speak up after calming down, "Oh, Dad, wait! I wanted to tell you that I also met All Might today while he was in pursuit of a villain. He was so awesome!"

Hisashi had a small smirk, "I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who declares themselves my rival."

After dinner was finished, Izuku went to his room to finish his homework and watch some hero videos for his hobby of analyzing their quirks and fighting styles. He lost track of time when he saw that it was almost 1:30 am, and decided to hit the sack, having taken his shower after dinner. After he changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt that read "pajamas", he received a reply from Kaachan, calling him a lucky bastard, and demanded proof at school tomorrow. He just sent her a picture of the autograph he had gotten during his talk with All Might. Who in kind, resent the picture she sent him after school that day, knowing he deleted it as soon as he opened the message at the time. Izuku went to bed with a red face that night. But before sleep could claim him, he realized he had 11 months before the UA Entrance Exams. The written wasn't going to be an issue. The practical on the other hand.

Maybe Kaachan would join him for some extra training, as well as some community service at that old beach-dump. Dad could also help him with his hand to hand, if he decided that he needed it. Oh well, he'd think about that stuff after school today, right now he needed some shut eye.

"It's almost here. That point in which I can prove myself and say 'I am here'! Heh, now I've got a fire in my belly!"

* * *

AN: Chapter done! Once again I apologize for taking so damn long. For all my followers and favorites of this story thanks for your patience and support! Please leave any constructive criticism, and now for the joke that everyone bugs me about. Any flames will be fed to Izuku.


	4. Training and Exams

A/N: Hey readers and reviewers alike! I have some heart wrenching news. The literal day after my stories were updated, my grandfather, who was in a hospice due to dementia and COVID-19, passed away. I am doing okay now, but for about a week, I was a depressed sleepy boi in the shape of an egg. I am back in business though. Now it is time for some updated chapters. I do apologize that it took so long for me to actually get down to business

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training and Exams  
**

Several months passed since meeting with the Number One Pro Hero, and Izuku was exasperated. He was training up at Dagobah Beach with Katsuki, and she was not making it easy.

Don't get him wrong, she was training just as hard as he was with hauling the garbage that littered the once-beautiful beach. With two people, it was going pretty fast. Well, faster than if it was just him. The routine became, well routine. After school, the two would study together, and finish their homework, after of which, they would shower up and change into their workout clothes and, on an empty spot on the beach, would spar, both with and without their quirks. When a winner was declared, they would start moving trash to a truck parked on the side of the road, provided by Hisashi, who would help out by hauling the trash to a nearby dump before going on his patrols.

No, what wasn't easy was her workout outfit. A training bra, under a very thin tanktop, along with some very tight yoga pants. And she knew it was making him a bit... sweatier than normal. And that made her smirk at him. It became regular for him to take a cold shower when he got home after the training. Its like she was trying to get him to commit arson as every time she gave him that come-hither look, he would lose control of his quirk and melt a pile of scrap metal, or at least warp it weirdly in his heat.

Inko, noticing his new routine, helped with healthy meals to give him the energy he needed with a meal plan provided by Hisashi's friend Sir Nighteye. To help with his quirk training, Hisashi gave Izuku a set of police grade road flares, in order not only to increase his stamina, but how much he fire he could store at a time. He was able to increase the amount quite drastically after a good long month.

Now this training wasn't with out its snags. Both Izuku and Katsuki both ran into roadblocks at different parts during the training. Katsuki was trying her best to create explosions with a small amount of force but a brighter light and louder noise, essential a makeshift concussion grenade esque explosion to disorient villains and criminals. While great sounding on paper, she wasn't having the greatest of times putting it into practice, as she was used to creating explosions that were used to add force to her physical attacks, such as with her Howitzer Impact she made when she was 10. While Izuku would laugh good-naturedly, she would get back at him with his own roadblock, trying to focus his flames into a single point in order to control the fire from spreading and causing collateral damage. Like Katsuki, Izuku would use his quirk to augment his physical punches and kicks, his only real long range attack being his Roar. But with both of them there for each other, they were able make progress on the snags in their training. While they weren't able to meet their goals in time for the entrance exams, they were able to get further then they thought possible. They were even able to finish cleaning the beach with 2 weeks to spare. They spent the rest of that time bouncing ideas off of each other, light exercises and for small experimentation.

And now here they were, in front of the most prestegious Hero School in the country of Japan. UA High School. They knew that they prepared as much as the could.

"Good luck, Izukun! I'll see you inside in a bit. I have to go to the bathroom" Katsuki exclaimed, as she ran to the building.

"Good luck, Kaachan! Hurry, though, we have 20 minutes to get to our seats." Izuku replied, walking at a reasonable pace towards the testing site.

'Today, I work on my path towards being a hero! I will make my dad, Kaachan, and All Might proud.' he thought as he put his foot in front of him...

And promptly tripped on a crack in the concrete. 'Or I could just die, that works too. I leave all my earthly possessions to Sir Nighteye, and donate my body to science.'

He then noticed that he hadn't hit the ground after 15 seconds of mentally writing his will.

'How am I flying?'

"Oh I'm so sorry for using my quirk on you. Its just, if you tripped that would be bad luck, and none of us need that." a cheerful voice said. Izuku looked up (down) to see a brunette, with a perma-blush, shoulder length hair, and warm brown eyes.

The girl then put her hands together in a peak and said "Release"

And gravity, the bitch that it was, caused Izuku to fall, to which he barrel rolled and promptly stood to his feet. He turned around and faced the person who saved him.

"Thanks very much for that. I wasn't paying attention at all. I'm just super excited! I get to start my dream to be a hero like All Might and my dad, Igneel" he replied, "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Its nice to meet you."

"Ochaco Uraraka. Its nice to meet you, too. Shall we get going. We have to be in our seats soon." She responded.

"Oh right! Lets go!" He yelled, as he accidentally grabbed the girl's wrist and ran to the class room where the written exam was being held. After finding the room he realized he was holding something. Or rather a red faced someone. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to drag you with me! I just didn't want to be late."

"That's okay, I would have never found the site if you hadn't dragged me." Ochaco said. 'His hand was warm.'

Izuku blushed as Ochaco smiled at him. 'Must protect that smile'

They continued to stare at each others eyes. 'His/Her eyes are very pretty'

A throat clearing knocked them out of their little observations. They turned to see a smirking, red-eyed blonde staring at them.

"Kaachan! I-I-I-" Izuku started to stutter before Katsuki but her index finger on his lips.

"Izukun, its okay. You know, I knew I couldn't keep your amazingness to myself. Just know that I get all of your firsts." Katsuki purred, ending her sentence with a seductive look.

"REALLY, KAACHAN!" Izuku screamed, his head on fire and face redder than it has ever been before.

"I'm just kidding, mostly. Now lets get to our seats, your right next to me. Talk with your new friend later" She replied.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's been like that forever. Since we were four, and we got our quirks actually." Izuku apologized, hoping his childhood friend didn't scare his new one, "She is right though. Good luck, Uraraka-chan."

"Good luck, Midoriya-kun" Ochaco responded after getting her super red face under control. But what that other girl, Kaachan, said for some reason didn't bother her like she thought it would have... WAIT! She just met him! She should get to know him before making any kind of move, and she knew it. Damn hormones. The scales on his hands looked really pretty though.

After the written exam, to which Izuku and Katsuki were positive the passed, it was time to get into their workout clothes and head to the gymnasium for the practical. Inside were a plethora of student hopefuls and a couple of large doorways labeled with Greek letters.

"EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEEEEEEY! I am your host with the most, Present Mic!" said a man with long, spiked up blonde hair and black Kamina sunglasses, "Welcome young listeners to your practical exam. Now settle down as I explain what you little listeners have to do to pass. On your way in you were given a pamphlet describing a few things including the faux villains. This is what it boils down to, kids, you have five minutes to complete your task of getting enough points to pass. The faux villains on your pamphlet are your obstacles, each one worth a different point value. Those values are 1 point, 2 points, and 3 points. There is a fourth robot on your pamphlet, this is a 0-pointer, worth no points and is more like a wall to keep you from progressing, like the thwomps in the old Super Mario Games. Try your best to avoid them if you can."

That statement forced the hand of someone in the crowd with blue hair and glasses down, as he was about to interrupt the voice hero.

"I guess we're in different sections, Izukun" Katsuki said, looking over Izuku's shoulder at his assigned section. Area B while she was in Area D.

"Good luck, Kaachan" her best friend called as he ran towards the Area B door. He then looked to see Ochaco stretching, trying to calm her nerves.

He makes his way to her so that he can calm her nerves when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "She looks like she's trying to concentrate. Are you trying to sabotage her chances?"

"No I-" a buzzer went off signalling the doors to open. But no body moved.

"What are you waiting for? There's no count down in real life! GOOOOOO!" Present Mic said with his quirk, causing all the students to freak out a little and run through the door in to the testing area.

Immediately, Izuku ran into a 1-pointer. Focusing his flames to his feet, he jumped right as the bot saw him, aiming its gun at him ready to shoot. But it wasn't ready for a firey, scaly fist shoved into its eye. Izuku ripped his hand out of the head of the 1-pointer. He didn't see the blonde boy with a large belt looking a slight bit annoyed.

"Sacre Bleu" the boy commented.

Meanwhile, Izuku was running around, attacking any robot "villains", as well as helping anyone who needed it. "38 points, not bad Izuku" He said to himself. As he hopped off his latest defeat, he heard Present Mic's 2 minute announcement.

"Well, I guess I better get moving," Izuku responded, "I wonder how Kaachan is doing"

Cut to Katsuki, with a malicious grin on her face, "Hahahahaha, get bent you robot extras! I am your goddess, now bow"

Back with Izuku, who somehow heard that, responded with a sweatdrop, "I guess she's okay."

The ground then shook. Many exam participants ran past him with fear in their eyes. He was confused. Then he wasn't. "THAT'S A 0-POINTER!?"

He turned to run away, until he heard her. He shifted his eyes to see Ochaco pinned under some rubble, and in the robot's warpath. His legs moved on their own, his quirk activated on its own, he would save her. Hands set ablaze, he activated his technique. Rapid fire punches with his hands set on fire. He bellowed at the 0-pointer, who's foot was seconds away from the prone and frightened girl. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragons Fist!" The 0-pointer was stopped in its tracks. Then it was pushed back. Then it was destroyed.

Izuku, in midair, exhausted, started falling. His eyes started to close, before he was slapped in the face by Ochaco, floating on a rock. "And release!" and he fell a little gentler to the ground as did the rock that Ochaco was on. Who then proceeded to void her stomach next to the rock.

That was when the school nurse arrived at the scene. "They get more and more reckless every year with this. Does anyone need any attention?"

The boy that had stopped Izuku earlier, points to the exhausted boy and the dizzy young girl, while thinking about the heroism that was shown by the green haired boy he had dismissed as a nuisance.

The blond from before started to whisper that this old woman was the backbone of UA High School, the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl, whose quirk could heal any injury as long as the patient had enough stamina.

"I just think I sprained my ankle, he looks like he needs it more than me," Ochaco explained, "he took on that huge robot by himself!"

"That's all well and good, dearie, but I can tell from here that all he needs is some rest. He looks like he exhausted his quirk, and those scrapes and bruises are minor at best" the heroine explained.

"Yep, all good here" came the reply from the semi-conscious boy with a thumbs up that quickly fell to the ground.

"If they don't accept him, I will personally kick the crap out of the ones who said no," Recovery Girl said.

A few hours later, Izuku found himself in an infirmary bed with a few bandages wrapped around his arms, legs and his head.

"Ah, your awake," said an elderly voice,"Your little girlfriends left a few messages for you"

He lifted his head to see one of his favorite heroines, Recovery Girl. If he wasn't so exhausted from the day's events, he would geek out a bit. He still wanted her autograph though. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Yes, your little girlfriends left a message for you each. The wild one said that she was proud of you, and that you better get well. The little cinnamon roll wanted to thank you for saving her."

"That was nice of them but neither one of us are going out right now," was Izuku's reply.

"Then you better get your butt moving on that front, young man," came the Youthful Heroine's rebuttal.

After some more playful banter between nurse and patient, along with Izuku asking Recovery Girl for her autograph, he was allowed to leave.

When Izuku got home, he and his family had a small dinner, and once he was done with his shower he hit his mattress, not even bothering to remove his covers. If one were to listen closely, you could hear the young man snoring as his exhaustion caught up with him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to upload this next chapter. When life hits ya it hits like a bus. As stated before, my grandfather passed away a couple months ago, the literal week after I had updated both stories. So that happened. On top of that, one of my roommates quit his job because of incompetent upper management and their abysmal scheduling skills. Constantly having him stay past his time to finish up because there wasn't enough people. So that also happened. One last thing about this fic I would like to experiment with:

Yandere!Ochaco: No she will not go full Yuno Gasai, but she will be come immensely jealous of any girl besides the ones she approves of coming near her green bean


End file.
